Where Demons Lie
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: When a mysterious infection breaks loose, it turns everyone it comes in contact with into mindless zombies. Now, its up to Scooby and the gang to escape this mystery... The mystery of surviving hell. Rated T for violene and blood, and mild -sometimes coarse- language. R/R


_My first scooby doo fic! Yay! And, of course, it's about zombies! Yup..Inspired by the game 'Left for Dead', so it will feature zombies from that game -hunters, tanks, chargers, jockeys, the whole nine yards.- if you get confused, you can google the mentioned zombie types, but you shouldn't have to. Also, though, should I list this as a crossover?_

* * *

Fred watched the news clipping over and over.

''**_This is real, people! Real life undead zombies are attacking! I'm standing outside of a research lab right now! Look, here comes a person now!'' the reporter walked towards the person, who was heavily armed._**

**_''Sir, turn off your camera and leave immediately'' the armed guy said._**

**_''Is it true that the source of this infection came out of these doors?''_**

**_''Sir, leave now. This is you last chance''_**

**_''Why won't you tell us anything?'' the reporter asked. The armed guy lifted his arm and shot the reporter in the head, blood splattering onto the lens. Then the cameraman dropped and blood pooled around the camera. A boot collided with the lens._**

He rewound it three different times before calling the others.

''Don't even bother asking. We're on our way to an evac- DAD! Watch out!'' Daphne said as soon as she answered.

''Daphne?'' he asked.

''I'm okay. I'm on Bradstreet. Mom and Dad were...they were killed on impact. Can you come get me?''

''Of course. Just hold still!'' he said. He called the others and told them to loot their houses and try and head to an evac station. Then he looted his own house, going into the bathroom and grabbing the emergency first aid supplies and cramming them into a duffel bag. Running into the kitchen, he packed as many food supplies as he could. Looking around for something he could use as a weapon, he found an old metal baseball bat, a pistol with three boxes of ammo, a hunting rifle his dad had given him, ammo for it, and a machete. He also packed a few changes of clothes and then reached over the fire mantel, grabbing a fire poker. They would all come in extremely handy. He ran out, hopped in the Mystery Machine, and drove towards Bradstreet. He saw Daphne's family vehicle up on it's side, and a rabid person trying to get in. Swinging the fire poker, the once human person crumbled and Fred made his way to help Daphne out of the vehicle. Once they were both safely in the van again, he hit the gas and they left towards the only nearby evac station. She was crying, and he was focused on the road, trying to ignore the rabid zombie people running out into the road and back out of the way. In a matter of days, the infection had spread throughout the world. At first everyone had thought it a hoax, but then it was to late. They pulled up to the place just as Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma ran towards them.

''We're too late! We managed to get our parents on board, but there wasn't enough room for us. We're just gonna have to make it to an encampment manually'' Velma explained.

''Do you guys have weapons?''

''Yeah. I have dual pistols and a magnum. Scooby has his fangs and claws'' Shaggy said. Scooby barked to back the statement up.

''I have twin katanas , and a rifle'' Velma said, gesturing to the weapons.

''I have a revolver and an axe'' Daphne said. Fred nodded.

''Let's load up and get going. Long way from here to an encampment'' Fred said, hopping into the driver seat. The others loaded up in the usual fashion. Shaggy reached into a hidden compartment, grabbing some food to eat, but was stopped by Fred.

''Might want to use food wisely. Never know when we might run out'' he said. Shaggy nodded, putting the snack back.

''Is this really happening?'' he asked, looking out the back glass. The streets were so empty and lifeless.

''I wish I could tell you it wasn't. But this isn't a mystery. This is an outbreak'' Velma said. Scooby whimpered.

''I wanna go home'' he said. That they could all agree on. As they drove, the landscape continued being bleak, dull, and bloody. One thing they all knew though. The had just entered hell, and would have to fight to break out.


End file.
